


Milieu

by litm



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Captain America (Movies), Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Developing Relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-30
Updated: 2014-06-30
Packaged: 2018-02-06 20:19:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1871094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/litm/pseuds/litm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He sweeps a few stray locks of hair from her face, and the smile she presents him with could put the sun to shame.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Milieu

**Author's Note:**

> This was written at an ungodly hour, so I apologize for any errors discovered. It might be a bit too abstract for some. I do like it though, so there’s that. There’s a first for everything, you know? ;)

Before she has a chance to comprehend the magnitude of his arm woven around her waist like a spool of tightly wound thread, he sweeps her up in his arms as if she weighs no more than a feather and glides across the floor.  Her heart does its best impression of a hummingbird as he leads her through the steps, the cool metal of his cybernetic hand pressed gently to the curve of her back; and suddenly the room is spinning, but never once does he show signs of relinquishing his hold.  He grips her tighter instead, pulls her in close so that she is pressed flush against the hard planes of his chest.  Her gasp of surprise at feeling his hand dip dangerously lower transforms his expression.  He looks at her with laughing eyes, dancing with mischief and she can do nothing but huff and swat at his chest playfully.

“Never once did I ever think you’d be the type of man enamored with a woman’s buttocks, but you never fail to surprise.”  She takes pleasure in the way he seems to stiffen at her quip, the way his brows shoot up in disbelief before he humors her by patting her rear end along to the rhythm of the catchy tune the band is playing.  His lips greet the corner of her mouth, sly in the execution of what some might consider a chaste kiss, but she knows better.  It is more of a challenge than anything.  He does not fight with words, his actions and mannerisms are far more telling of the man he has chosen to become.

Honeyed eyes stare into two pools of glistening blue, and the crowd dissipates into smoke, leaving behind grand mirrors that reflect their most intimate embrace from every possible angle.  He pays them no mind, only has eyes for her.  The look she gives him in return is raw with a mess of emotion – all that she feels for him, and she knows he knows it.  His fingers trace the contours of her jaw line, and her teeth instinctively sink into her bottom lip lacquered in rouge.  Desire draws a throaty groan from somewhere deep within his chest, compels him to pull the plump skin free of her teeth with his thumb before he rubs it across her mouth gently.  “No biting,” the words are spoken softly, but she shivers at the underlying tone of authority she hears hidden in his voice.  He sweeps a few stray locks of hair from her face, and the smile she presents him with could put the sun to shame.

He cups her cheek, presses his forehead to hers, and inhales deeply – the scent of her perfume ensnares his senses, beckons him to make his move, but he hesitates.  A flicker of wild fire flickers to life in her eyes then, and she tilts her chin _just so_ as an act of defiance concealed underneath her sheen of elegance.  His breath catches.  She fists the lapels of his suit jacket, and all but tugs his hulking figure towards her before she envelopes his entire perception with an impassioned kiss.

All thought is lost; it is her turn to lead.

**Author's Note:**

>  **Milieu** – _n_. surroundings, especially of a social or cultural nature.


End file.
